The present invention relates generally to toys and amusement devices and, more particularly, to a skipping toy wherein, during use, the toy is twirled or rotated in a generally circular or spiral path about a user and wherein, as result of use, the toy creates a design on the surface on which it is being used.
Skipping or jumping toys wherein an object is secured to one end of a elongated member having a limb encircling loop or attachment ring at its opposite end are known. Generally, when using such toys, a user moves the limb to which the toy is attached in such a manner as to cause the object to move in a generally circular path about the user. If used on the lower leg or ankle, such toys and amusement devices require the user to jump or skip over the elongated member as it is rotated.
One example of such a toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,651 (Shure et al.). The skipping toy disclosed by Shure et al. includes a rod or tether having circular ring at one end to loosely encircle the user's lower leg or ankle and a bubble producing mechanism secured to the outer end of the rod or tether. The toy is operable to produce bubble when twirled about the user's leg. The bubble producing mechanism includes a housing which carries a rotatable power wheel which responds to ground engagement to rotate a bubble plate within the housing.
Another skipping toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,675 (Arad et al.). The toy disclosed by Arad et al. is generally similar to that disclosed by Shure et al., having a collar for placement about a user's leg, an elongated shaft and a drum interconnected to the collar by the shaft. During use, the player moves the leg or ankle that the toy is attached to in a circular motion which is translated into the rotary motion of the drum and the end of the shaft, causing the drum to rotate in a generally horizontal circular path about the angle region of the user.
While the two above-noted patented skipping toys may be well-suited for their intended purpose, such toys could be further improved. For example, it would add interest to the use of such toys if the toy could create a tangible design as a result of their use. It would also add interest to the toy if the design could be shaped or modified by the user, depending on the user's creativity, strength and/or skill level.